


Showtime.

by psyleedee



Series: Psyleedee's Tumblr Ficlets. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assassin Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel (Supernatural), Crossdressing Kink, Disguise, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Panties-Wearing Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Sexy Times, Smut, Spy Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean glances over at the woman- Cas, who, with his best disguise to date, is pressing against Alistair. Cas is wearing a long-sleeved backless black dress, with a glimmering pearl necklace around his neck. His hands are covered with white silk gloves. The wavy blonde hair wig sets perfectly on his head, the red lipstick enhancing his plush, peachy lips and the black sunglasses cover his eyes. He sways his hips, and Dean glances at Alistair, watching his eyes darken with hunger at the woman in front of him.Alistair is probably thinking about a hundred ways to bed the woman, which makes Dean growl in his throat, cause that’s Dean’s property. Cas is his. He bought him. He belongs to Dean and only Dean. But the task at hand requires patience and trust, and Dean trusts Cas.(Crossdressing!spy!Castiel and assassin!Dean. And some rimming and smexy timeeessss.)





	Showtime.

“It’s showtime.”

Dean mumbles as he watches the woman saunter over to Alistair. The stakes are high right now, and Dean has to take Alistair down.

Dean glances over at the woman- Cas, who, with his best disguise to date, is pressing against Alistair. Cas is wearing a long-sleeved backless black dress, with a glimmering pearl necklace around his neck. His hands are covered with white silk gloves. The wavy blonde hair wig sets perfectly on his head, the red lipstick enhancing his plush, peachy lips and the black sunglasses cover his eyes. He sways his hips, and Dean glances at Alistair, watching his eyes darken with hunger at the woman in front of him.

Alistair is probably thinking about a hundred ways to bed the woman, which makes Dean growl in his throat, cause that’s Dean’s property. Cas is his. He bought him. He belongs to Dean and only Dean. But the task at hand requires patience and trust, and Dean trusts Cas.

Cas smiles at Alistair, a smug, coy smile, as a woman would, and Dean watches quietly as Alistair slips a hand around Cas’s waist.

The rounds go on, the gambling continues, the stakes grow higher, the money grows.

Dean has to win now, or else he’ll lose it to that bastard, Alistair. Just when he thinks he’s going to lose it all, Cas whispers something in Alistair’s ears, and Alistair smiles. He glances at Cas, and then at Dean, who wants to know what Cas said, but also wants to rip Alistair’s throat out.

Alistair smiles with his uneven teeth, and with a wicked smile, calls the game off, taking away his share, and stuffing it in a cloth bag to exchange later on. He bids Dean a goodnight, and turns around, muttering something about how hot the woman in his arms is. Cas glances at Dean once, and Dean nods ever so slightly, thanking Cas silently.

Dean grabs his share and stuffs it into his black bag and waits for some time, watching as Cas and Alistair disappear into the crowd, before making his move. He follows their direction until he’s standing right in front of Alistair’s room. He waits for a minute, before knocking on the door.

Dean hears a whimper inside, and the door unlocks slightly. There- Dean can see Cas’s gorgeous blue eyes peer into his, then the door pulls back farther, and Dean slips inside, not surprised in the slightest to see Alistair tied to a chair, mouth stuffed and tied with a napkin, red marks on his cheek, clothes completely disheveled.

Cas beams with pride at his doing and Dean moves closer to him, slipping his hands around Cas’s waist.

“You did good, baby.”

Cas smiles wider, and Dean leans forward to press his lips onto his lover’s. Cas’s hands reach back around Dean’s neck in a reflex, while Dean’s creep up Cas’s head, to pull the blonde wig off his boyfriend’s head. Cas opens his mouth, moaning into the kiss, ignoring the disgusted, horrified expression on Alistair’s face.

Dean shoves his tongue in, hands traveling down Cas’s back to unzip the black dress, and as soon as the zip slides down Cas’s back, the dress falls off his shoulders, revealing his sharp collar bones and delectable neck. Dean drags his lips down, leaving nips on Cas’s neck as Cas gives out breathy little moans every time Dean’s teeth dig into the tender skin on his neck.

Blindly, Dean pushes Cas towards the bed, and they topple over it, hands roaming carelessly over each other’s body, lips touching whatever skin they can, deep moans filling the air, paired with Alistair’s whimpers. If you ask Dean, he kind of likes the audience.

Dean sits up, on his haunches, while Cas just props himself up on his elbows. Carefully, as if Cas were as delicate as glass, Dean curls his fingers under the hem of the dress, pulling it off, unwrapping his gift ever so gently.

Cas quirks his lips up in a wicked grin, as Dean undresses him, awestruck as Cas’s tight black panties are revealed, attached with fishnet stockings that reach down the tip of his feet. Dean licks his lips, hunger shining in his eyes. Before Dean can dive down between Cas’s legs, Cas slips a hand through Dean’s hair, tugging at it to get Dean’s attention.

Dean smiles, letting Cas guide him into a soft kiss, before Cas speaks.

“What do you wanna do about him?”

“We’ll let him watch for some time. You like putting on a show, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Cas nods with excitement, not sparing a single glance towards Alistair, who watched, helpless and immobile.

Dean dropped light kisses down Cas’s smooth stomach, licking a stripe down his belly button, down to the lace of the black panties.

“Mhm, so beautiful, all dolled up for me, ain’t that right, sweetie?”

“Only for you.”

Cas replies, already breathless. Dean smiles at what he’s doing to his lover, and slides a finger underneath the panties, gliding over Cas’s firm ass to dip between, circling over his hole.

“_Oh-oh_-”

Cas moans out, clutching onto Dean’s shoulder as Dean fucks a finger into his tight heat. One finger always slides in easily, but Dean wants to taste Cas. He looked so delectable in that costume, so delicious. Dean wants to wash away any trace of Alistair’s hands on his boyfriend.

So he dips his face down between Cas legs, licking soft, wet stripes up Cas’s hole, circling his tongue around the rim, using his finger and tongue at the same time, fucking his sweetheart with that dirty tongue of his and that deft finger of his.

Cas is a puddle of moans and heavy breaths as Dean continues his ministrations.

Dean smiles at how Cas is squirming underneath him, hands shoving Dean’s head deeper between his legs. Dean licks with as much fervour as possible, shoving his tongue inside, and licking around to savour as much as he can. He relishes the moment, everything about this is perfect. 

“Dean-Dean-_Dean-”_

Cas is pleading, slapping his hand against Dean’s shoulder, signaling him how close he is to climax- But not here- Not now. Dean pulls away and Cas whines, breathing heavily. Dean licks a feral strip up Cas’s thigh, up to his smooth stomach and pounces up, to capture Cas’s lips in a primal, raw kiss. Their eyes are blown with lust, bodies melting against each other, as Cas licks around Dean’s mouth, Dean’s hand traveling agonizingly slow, down to rub over Cas’s cock, flexing against the tight fabric of the pantie.

Alistair’s pleas of help seem to have died down, and Dean’s sure he’s accepted his fate. Untangling himself from Cas, much to Cas’s dismay, Dean stands in front of Alistair, undoing his tie. Cas props himself up on his elbows and watches carefully as Dean moves towards his prey. He trudges over, slow precise steps before his tie falls in his hands. Alistair watches, a few groans of mercy gurgling in his throat. But this isn’t time for mercy. So Dean does what he has to, wraps the tie around Alistair’s throat and tightens it. Pulls it and twists it until the colour on Alistair’s face has gone pale, his eyes shut, and his breath fades away.

Only then, when the task is done, does Dean let himself indulge in pleasure, fully, turning towards Cas with a wicked smile, as he unbuckles his belt.

([Loosely based off this music video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlS6Ix7mA0w&list=RDMMwlS6Ix7mA0w&start_radio=1))

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos! Go check out my tumblr- @psyleedee, all of my fics in this series are from tumblr. leave a nice comment, validation appreciated (and desperately needed).


End file.
